Lost Souls
by Rogue Wingweaver
Summary: This is a short fic about Ethan and Justin on Valentines Day.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Queer as Folk I just love them.

Lost Souls

By, Rogue Wingweaver

The sweet sounds of Vivaldi floated down the empty halls of the school. With every stroke of his bow, Ethan made love to his instrument. His soft curls had fallen in his face and small beads of sweat came to rest on his cheeks and brow. He was now fully warmed up and it was time. Carefully his put his things away and with his music on his bag and violin in its case, he left to get ready for the night ahead.

As he walked down the streets of Pittsburg, he was welcomed everywhere by the symbols of love. Hearts in red and pink flooded the store windows and even the telephone poles were graced with little cupids. Ethan stopped when he came to a canopy boasting beautiful blossoms. After perusing a little while he chose the right bouquet of red roses. He paid the man and moved on to his next stop. He needed to get the ingredients for a special meal with all the trimmings. Within a half an hour he was armed with everything he needed, not forgetting the dark chocolate. He trudged up the many stairs to his apartment and set to create a masterpiece both in the kitchen and on the violin.

The small studio at the school was quiet. Often the only sound heard what that of a small brush softly caressing canvas. The hand around the brush stopping as its master surveyed its work. The young artist stood and stretched, twisting his body this way and that. Tonight will be perfect he thought as he looked at the couple in the painting newly framed in cedar. In the painting there was two men holding each other. They were both nude and one was in the other's lap with his head on the man's chest. The submissive one had golden blonde hair and light creamy skin. The other was wearing brown curls framing a look of complete contentment as he looked down at the man in his arms. It had taken him months to finish and now here it was. It looked so real, all Justin could do was stare. Suddenly he snapped out of his trance and looked at his watch, it read 5:30! He was supposed to be home at six, he needed to hurry. Carefully he wrapped the painting so he could transport it and then was out the door.

The table was set but where were those candles he had been saving? Ethan nervously rummaged through drawers and cupboards until he had found the red and white tapers and the matches. Quickly he glanced up at the clock, it read 5:45. Good, he still had time to change. Standing in front of the closet he chose a black, silk, button up shirt and a pair of jeans he knew were Justin's favorites. After running a brush through his unruly hair, not that this did much good, he walked back into the kitchen to check on the food. He would be here any minute. The thought had barely out, he heard keys unlocking the door. When the door opened, the eyes he had been thirsting for all day met his and he drank with pleasure before speaking.

After a long exchange he let Justin come in. His love offering in tow, Justin made his way in, momentarily escaping the magnetic draw of the other man. He placed the painting in a place of honor to be opened at the proper time. Seeing him relieved of his load, Ethan helped Justin out of his jacket and led him to the table. He pulled back one of the two chairs and said softly,

"Please, sit and I will serve you." His hand positioned in the small of Justin's back.

After he was seated and Ethan sitting in front of him, Justin looked at the table set before him. Everything was small and intimate, tall candles stood watch and opposite sides of the table. Ethan began serving the food, all Justin's favorites.

"After this you can have your present." He said.

Looking over at the painting hidden in it wraps, Justin answered,

"I have something for you too."

They ate in a pleasant silence as the candles flickered and Ethan poured more wine.

After clearing the things from the table they moved to the couch.

"Are you ready for your present?" Ethan asked and getting out his violin he went on,

"I have a song for you, it started playing through my head the day I met you and now that I understand what it means I can play it for you. It is called, Fire of the Soul."

Bow touched string and he was off. Over fields and forests the music took them. The crescendos brought them up and over mountainous peaks to crash into the roaring breakers of the ocean. Then calm melodies warmed them like the heat of the sun on a lazy summer day. The song was an adventure. Ethan bowed his head on the last note and then looked up into the face of his lover. No words were needed to express how they felt for all was perfect and beautiful in that moment. Justin rose from where he was seated and walked over to the painting. In seconds the coverings and wraps were removed to reveal the warmth underneath. Ethan stood in amazement as he stared at the life before him. He saw love in each shadow and shade that composed the masterpiece. Turning to Justin he pulled him close in a tight embrace. Their lips met and their souls united. For a moment they were both lost in each other but then Justin pulled away. He looked at Ethan and asked,

"Do you love me?"

Ethan smiled and said,

"I love you more than life and everything in it."

The words flew strait to Justin's heart and coated it in love. How he had longed to hear those words but had been denied. Now he was loved.


End file.
